A typical driven clutch sheave includes two sheave members. The first sheave member is called the stationary sheave member because it is locked to a post or shaft. The other sheave member is called moveable because it translates along the axis of the post or shaft. Typically a cam having a cam angle profile is attached to or incorporated into the moveable sheave member. The cam profile is for torque sensing. As the moveable sheave member translates along the shaft or post axis, the moveable sheave member rotates about the post and slides linearly closer to or farther away from the stationary sheave member due to the cam profile and a spring force to form a sheave that is continuous variable clutch (CVC). A CVC delivers torque by squeezing a belt tight enough to prevent slipping. The cam profile allows for the CVC to be torque sensing. The more torque that is put into the CVC the tighter the CVC squeezes the belt. This will shift the CVC into a lower ratio. Likewise when the torque drops, the CVC exerts less belt squeeze because a reaction force in the cam allows the CVC to shift into a higher ratio. Hence, the CVC has torque sensing capabilities.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a more cost effective and efficient driven CVC.